Life is beautiful
by BadassGenius
Summary: Just a slice of life for my friend's birthday. The fic is set somewhere in the future, AU.


**Title: **Life is beautiful.  
**Pairing: **Mark and Lexie.  
**Rating and Status: **K – Complete.  
**Disclaimer: **Characters and show belong to Shonda Rhimes. Title belongs to Vega4.  
**Author's Note: **This is something I wrote for my dear friend Sara's birthday. I promised her a Slexie fic weeks ago but never managed to write something nice. This story is just something funny, a slice of life into the Sloans' life. Nothing special so I hope you'll like it! & Happy Birthday!

**Life is beautiful.**

It was raining and the weather was wet and cold. Well, it always rained in Seattle so it wasn't something new but with all that rain all Lexie wanted to do was sleeping. She didn't want to get up, she didn't want to prepare breakfast, she didn't want to start her daily routine. But she had to, so when her alarm clock rang for the third time, she rolled out of her bed.

Her feet moved noiselessly on the floor, Mark was still asleep and she didn't want to wake him. He had been asleep for only three hours when she got up because he had had the night shift the day before.

Lexie left the room and closed the door. She walked to another room and knocked on the door.

"Mia, are you awake?" she whispered.

"Five more minutes, please…" a sleepy voice mumbled.

Without even replying, Lexie opened the door and walked into Mia's room.

"It's already 7.00 am and school starts in a hour! Get up, Mia!" she said out loud.

"But mommy… I want to sleep!"

"Honey, it's Monday so you have to go to school. So, get up. Right now!"

The eight years old child opened her eyes and rolled out of her bed. Mumbling unclear words, Mia walked out of her bedroom, directed to the bathroom. Lexie left the room too and walked downstairs, in order to make some breakfast.

Mia was a smart little girl and she really liked learning new things but Mondays weren't her thing. Every Monday, she just wouldn't want to get up. After a lazy Sunday, all she wanted to do was sleeping.

"Mia!" Lexie shouted "Breakfast's ready!"

The little girl ran downstairs and sat at the table.

"Thanks, mommy" she said, starting eating her cereals.

Lexie caressed her daughter's dark brown hair and smiled at her. The child was a perfect combination of both Mark and Lexie. Mia had her dad's eyes and nose but she got the hair's color and the mouth from her mom. She was also quite tall for her age.

Mia finished eating her breakfast and Lexie drank a warm cup of coffee.

"Damn, it's getting late" Lexie stated "I'll drive you to school today, okay?"

"Yes!" Mia yelled, jumping on the floor. She didn't really like going to school by bus.

"Mia, come on! Don't jump like that or you're going to…"

"I'm already awaken, little Grey" Mark announced, entering the room.

"Daddy!" Mia shouted, running into her father's arms.

"Hey, Princess!" Mark made his daughter twirl in the air.

When Mark let Mia go, telling her to go upstairs and get dressed for school, Lexie walked closer to her still half asleep husband.

"Good morning" she whispered to his ear.

"Good morning to you" he told her and kissed her.

They were sharing a passionate hot kiss when they heard a crying coming from a bedroom upstairs.

"I'll get him" Mark gently said to his wife "You'd better go and get ready to bring Mia to school."

"Mark, you're the best" she kissed him on the cheek "Seriously."

They both went upstairs and Lexie got ready in less than fifteen minutes. She went to Mia's room because it was time to go or they would have been late for school. The door was opened and, looking at her daughter, Lexie couldn't have been happier: Mia was already dressed. Black jeans, pink cashmere sweater with a white shirt underneath and black boots. Usually, it would have taken Mia more time to get dressed.

"Shall we go?" Mia asked her mother, grabbing her own black coat.

"Sure, sweetheart. Let's go and say bye to dad and Matthew, okay?"

Mia nodded and they walked together to Mark and Lexie's bedroom. Lexie slowly opened the door and she saw the sweetest thing ever: Mark had already fallen asleep again in the middle of the bed with baby Matthew in his arms. They were even snoring in sync.

"They're sleeping" Mia whispered with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah… Let's not wake them, okay?"

"Yup. Let's go to school, then" Mia replied, taking her mom's hand.

The school was only fifteen minutes away and they arrived there in no time. Lexie stopped the car and gave Mia a big pink umbrella. It was still raining a lot.

"Have a good day, sweetheart. Remember to take your vitamins before lunch, okay?"

"Sure mommy. Thanks for the ride!"

"You got it, baby."

Mia got off the car and while looking at her entering into the School, Lexie thought that, after all, life was beautiful.


End file.
